bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Kopaka nuva
150px|centre 120px|left 120px|right = Użytkownik:Kopaka nuva = = Wprowadzenie = Na imię mam Michał. Urodziłem sie w 1993r. a historią (a raczej zabawkami) Bionicle zaczeliśmy (wraz z bratem-rok młodszy) się interesować w wieku ok. 7-8 lat. Moim pierwszym Bionicle'm był Turaga Nuju, a później Kopaka Mata, może właśnie dlatego lubię lodowe Bionicle. Brat o wiele wcześniej przestal zbierać Bionicle (zakończył już na Bohrokah). Teraz już nie bawię się zabawkami, śledzę tylko na bieżąco co dzieje się w świecie Bionicle i od czasu do czasu "stworzę coś nowego" Zapewne jak każdy miłośnik projektuje własne modele, jedne udane drugie mniej, ale z obydwu jestem zawsze zadowolony. = Ulubione zestawy = -Rahkshi -Toa Mata -Toa Nuva -Toa Inika -Piraka -Teridax (z Mata Nui) -Bohrok Grafika:Rahkshi.jpg Grafika:Toa.jpg Grafika:Poster_Toa_Nuva.jpg Grafika:Toa_Inika.jpg Grafika:350px-Piraka.jpeg Grafika:Makuta1.jpg Plik:Bohrok_2.jpg Dlaczego są moimi ulubionymy zestawami? To proste. Mają to coś czego nie mogę znaleść w innych. Rahkshi - są naprawde przemyślane pod względem technicznym (że sie tak wyraże) jak i do zabawy, podobnie jest z Piraka, Bohrok, Ignika i Teridaxem. Toa Mata i Nuva lubie za to, ponieważ były one moimi pierwszymi zestawami jakie dostałem (może to głupie rozumowanie, ale cóż...) = Ulubione modele = 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 250px 300px = Przyjaciele = right Możecie się wpisywać * T_T, raper ciemności * Guurahk *The New Lewa, the air is back *Disholahk *Noktis,Władca cienia *Vavakx *Amak 11:09, 2 lip 2009 (UTC) *TRYNA Dyskusja * MATANUi władca życia *[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vordak Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu ''][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Vordak ''Gadu] * Darnok,nowy pan Skralli * TUMA THE SECOND *Użytkownik:SOYERS *--M.O.C-arz 08:44, 27 sie 2009 (UTC) *Karvahi *Mateuśeczek *Fan Zielonych *[[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] dyskusja *Gormifan *Po prostu JA *--Vezok999 14:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) *Gresh250 *Panrahk17 *--Pyragma lewa 12:25, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) *Lhikan Nuva *BionicleFan *mims156 04:35, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) *Takanuva, siódmy Toa 08:56, lut 11, 2011 (UTC) * Drugi TSO 16:49, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) = FUNCLUB WIKI = Na tej stronie możecie zobaczyć zdjęcia moich modeli które stworzyłem. Możecie również je skomentować na mojej dyskusji. http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kopaka_nuva =Moje modele= Slizer *Power 2001 *Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa, Gali, Pohatu, Onua *Nuju, Nokama 2002 *Kopaka, Onua *Tahnok, Gahlok, Nuhvok 2003 *Turahk, Lerahk, Gurahk, Kurahk, Vorahk, Panrahk 2004 *Turaga Dume & Nivawk, Lhikan & Kikanalo 2005 *Nuju, Matau *Vohtarak, Suukorak 2006 *Nuparu *Hakann 2007 *Kalmah, Mantax 2009 *Tarduk, Berix =Ankieta= Jaka jest twoja ulubiona drużyna Toa? Toa Nuva Toa Mata Toa Metru Toa Hordika Toa Inika Toa Mahri Toa Phantoka Toa Mistika Toa Hagah Jaka jest twoja ulubiona część filmu "Bionicle"? Maska Światła Legendy Metru Nui W sieci mroku Co sądzisz o mojej stronie? Cudeńko Nawet,nawet Średnio na jeża Cienko "Żal" ---- Które ze złych setów "lubisz" najbardziej? Bohroki Bohroki-Kal Rakhshi Vahki Visoraki Piraka Barraki Phantoka Mistika Który z tych (najbardziej popularnych) żywiołów lubisz najbardziej? Ogień Lód Woda Powietrze Ziemia Kamień ---- Która z piosenek z "serii Bionicle" podoba ci się najbardziej? Hero Creeping im my soul Face Me Gravity Hurts Closer To The Truth Piraka Rap Caught in a dream Crashed Move along ---- = Gry = 120px|right Umieszczam listę gier w które gram przez neta: *gladiatus serwer 4 *zapraszam również do Heroes III, ostatnio nie mam z kim grac przez internet = UWAGI = Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi lub spostrzeżenia, proszę pisać. *widać że lubisz białych. Użytkownik:Gresh2 * i to bardzo. Kopaka nuva *Marne to spostrzeżenie, ale Rahrok jest fajnie zrobiony.-The New Lewa, the air is back *Dzieki. Mnie najbardziej podoba sie Kuhtax. Mam zamiar dodac jeszce pare moich pomysłów - Kopaka nuva *Gram w Heroes III. Kiedy byś był zainteresowany grą i jaka jest twoja ulubiona rasa?Guurahk * Przekieruje ten temat na moją dyskusje. Kopaka nuva *Fajnie by było, jakbys na swoje ankiety drużyn dodał Toa Hagah, ankiety złych setów Makuta Phantoka i Mistika a do żywiołów elementy niepodstawowe tzn.: elektryczność, magnetyzm, grawitacja, światło, cień.-The New Lewa, the air is back *Zapomnialem o Toa Hagah, własnie Phantoka i Mistika wielkie, dzieki dzieki. A co do elemntów: dałem tylko 6 ponieważ sa to elementy podstawowe, pierwsze wydane sety były z nich, tak samo jak wioski, a po drugie było by ich (żywiołów) troche za dużo. Widze, że ten temat się powiększa, więc przeniose go na dyskusje. - El_Rurkins. Ja też gram ikarian w świat Xi. Hahli5656 Chcesz pogadać na GG?Użytkownik:TRYNA *Oki - El_Rurkins. *pod slizer napisałeś power a on jest roboridersem-Takanuva737 right|25px ---- zarejestrowany od: 9 sie 2008 o 16:36 = Przeprosiny = PRZEPRASZAM ZE WSTAWILEM TABELKE Z KOPAKA NUVA, BARDZO MI SIE SPODOBALA A SAM NIE UMIALEM ZROBIC ROWNIE DOBREJ Kategoria:Użytkownicy